Don't Take The Girl
by midnightquiver
Summary: Well i was listening to this song and thought of a one shot. i do hope you read this it's pretty good. it's about finding love etc i'm sure you get it lol. JUST READ!


**Hey all this is a songfiction. I hope you like it though if you don't like sad stuff you shouldn't read this. So here it goes.**

**P.S I do not own the Covenant **

_Please Don't Take the Girl-Tim Mcgraw_

_Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin'__  
__When he was eight years old__  
__A little girl came through the front gate holdin' a fishing pole__  
__His dad looked down and smiled, said we can't leave her behind__  
__Son I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind__  
__And Johnny said "Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend Bo__  
__Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go__  
__Take any boy in the world__  
__Daddy please don't take the girl._

"Damn it Lara! Get off of me!" Reid exclaimed

She just giggled as she jumped up and down as she sat on him.

"You going to stop being the little puke you are?" she asked

"Yes now get off!" he yelled

"Liar!" she shouted

Then she moved as if to get up and jumped on him hard knocking the breath right out of the eight year old.

"Lara get off of Reid." She looked up with big eyes at Mr. Garwin who was standing in the back door laughing

"But he was being mean! He threw mud at me!"

"I'm sure he's real sorry now." He said

"Good because next time I'm smushing his face in the dirt." She huffed as she stood up and brushed her capris off

Then all of the sudden as she started to walk away Reid got up and grabbed her by the ponytail and yanked her back but as she fell back she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down too.

"You moron!" she yelled as she rubbed her head

"Reid be nice!" Mr. Garwin said sternly as he helped her stand

"But-"he started

"No, now go get ready we're going out." He said "You should do what you can to get cleaned up. You're mother said that you'll be staying with us for the night."

"Do I have to?" she whined

He chuckled.

"Yes sorry Lara. Reid will be on better behavior." He assured her

"He's never on his best behab-behavo-"she huffed at the fumble

He just chuckled more. Then he led her inside to get cleaned up.

"She isn't coming."Reid whined

"She is and you'll be good and deal with it."Mr. Garwin said

"C'mon!" he whined even more "Can't we take Tyler I'll even let you bring Caleb but please don't take her with."

She just looked down at her muddy converses.

"Oh quit Reid it's not like it'll kill you. Plus before you know it things will change." Mr. Garwin said

_Same old boy__  
__Same sweet girl__  
__Ten years down the road__  
__He held her tight and kissed her lips__  
__In front of the picture show__  
__Stranger came and pulled a gun__  
__Grabbed her by the arm said "If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm"__  
__And Johnny said "Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards__  
__Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me__  
__Here's the key to my car__  
__Mister give it a whirl__  
__But please don't take the girl_

She was running down the sidewalk in the same old converses she had for years. Her feet were still small as was she. She was late. She was always late not to mention a complete klutz. Turning the corner she tripped and fell skinning her palms slightly. But she didn't bother to stop. She just got back up and kept going. Then all of the sudden a set of arms wrapped around her causing her to jump and elbow the person in the stomach instinctively.

"Whoa Lara relax."

It was Reid.

"I hate it when you do that!" she exclaimed

"No you don't." he said as he nuzzled into her neck

He was right though. She loved everything about him. From the way he looked at her to the way he got furious when a guy even looked at her. She even loved his weaknesses and his strengths. She never understood why he wanted her when he'd used to take every girl he wanted. The worry in the back of her mind was when he would let her go. When he would leave her.

"Don't ever think of that again Lara." He growled as he pulled me against him

She looked p at him with big eyes then narrowed them at him as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I don't like it when you probe my mind." She said

"Well you shouldn't force me."

"I don't force you to do anything of the sort."

"There are a lot of things you make me do and you don't even realize it." he said in nearly a whisper as his lips brushed against hers into a kiss

"Well if it's a hassle…" she said as she started pulling away from him

"Oh no you don't." he said as he pulled her back roughly

She just giggled as he wrapped his arms around her not caring if anyone saw them. His lips took her then all of the sudden she was yanked from him.

"Well if it isn't one of the rich kids."

The guy with a tight grip on her hair smelled of whiskey. Lara's eyes held terror as she looked back at Reid. She struggled but the man just laughed.

"Don't." Reid said his voice slightly quivering

"Reid." She stammered

She knew what he could do and that scared her more than the man holding roughly by the hair. She had seen it a few times when her father was drunk and would take his frustrations out on her. she would have nightmares about it for weeks and she didn't want him to hurt anyone.

The guy shoved Lara away and she stumbled into Reid.

"Reid don't." she stammered as she saw his eyes go as dark as night

He looked down at her pleading eyes and slowly his eyes turned back to he sharp ice blue eyes she knew.

"Boy you becareful I 'might just take her with me." the man grumbled as he pulled out a gun

Lara's eye got as wide as saucers as it was pointed at her. Reid heard her mumble 'oh god'.

"Just take take my car, take anything…just don't take her." Reid said tossing his car keys to the drunk

The man smirked then ran off. Lara turned and buried her head into Reid's chest as she started sob.

"Thank god." He whispered as he held her tight "Ilove you too much to anyone touch you."

"What?" she said wiping her eyes

"Uh nothing."

"No what did you say?" she asked

Reid just sighed.

"I said I love you."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I just wanted to hear you say it again." she said lightly

_Same old boy__  
__Same sweet girl__  
__Five years down the road__  
__There's going to be a little one and she says it's time to go__  
__Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave__  
__'Cause his momma's fading fast and Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed__  
__Take the very breath you gave me__  
__Take the heart from my chest__  
__I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me__  
__Make this my last request__  
__Take me out of this world__  
__God, please don't take the girl_

Reid turned over in his sleep pressing his lips to his wife's shoulder as she slept soundly. Lara shifted slightly then all of the sudden felt a jolt from her stomach that felt like a sharp stab.

"Oh." She breathed as her eyes shot open "Reid…Reid get up I think it's time…"

"Hmm? What?"

"Get up!" she all but screamed as she started moving for the edge of the bed

Reid bolted up, his heart beating fast.

"Now?" he asked

"No next week! Yes now!" she exclaimed as another contraction came through

"Okay okay. I'll call the others."

"Do it when we get there." Lara said

"Alright." he said as he rushed over to her side helping her up

"Do you have everything?" I asked

"It's already in the car."

She just nodded trying to take deep breaths. Getting into the car they rushed to the hospital preparing for the delivery of their baby girl. In most circumstances it would be a boy. It was always a boy but not this time. This time Reid got lucky and got what he wanted. He wanted a baby girl that would grow up just like she did. Tough on the outside yet sweet on the inside. With a heart bigger than anyone can realize. He looked over at Lara who looked ready to pass out. He took her hand in his in reassurance. She just smiled a little.

Getting into the hospital they pulled her in immediately being her doctor had just gotten there herself and was still in jeans and a navy blue top.

"Alright we have to get her in now." Dr. Leanne said "We won't have time with how close she is. I'm surprised Lani didn't come out in the car."

Lara laughed a little.

"Reid stay here."

"I want to be in there with her." he protested

"No you don't trust me." Dr. Leanne said

Then a nurse stopped.

"I love you Reid." Lara called as she went through the double doors.

Reid paced back and for in front of the doors half tempted to go back there and see her and risk getting kicked out. He'd long forgotten to call the others. He was too jittered and excited to see Lani. Then as he turned to pace back to the other side of the hall he saw Dr. Leanne coming out. She was on the verge of tears and being Lara's longtime friend not to mention cousin Reid knew it was bad.

"Leanne what is it? is Lani okay?" Reid asked

"Lani is amazingly healthy." She said

"Then what is it."

"It's bad Reid. The bleeding won't stop. She's fading now and I don't know how much longer she has."

"Don't say that." He said taking a step back

"Reid we're trying." Leanne started

"Then try harder. You shouldn't be out here talking to me. You should be in there helping my wife." He growled

She just nodded and rushed back towards the delivery room. He leaned back against the wall.

"I know I don't pray. Hell I never pray but I'm praying now." He started "Please don't take her from me. Not her. You can have anything thing else you want just not her."

Not twenty minutes later Leanne came back out. Reid looked over at her and she just froze five feet from him as the tears fell down her cheeks.

Just looking into her eyes he knew. He fell to his knees hitting the floor. She was gone. Lara was gone. He didn't know this would happen. She happy and healthy and he just didn't understand. And as hard as he tried not to, tears slipped down his cheeks.

After a few hours of just sitting there he looked up a Leanne who was standing at his side.

"Can you do me a favour?" he asked

She just nodded.

"Call the others. They're going to want to know." He said

As she stood back up to full height she turned to walk away.

"I want to see her." he added

"She's right through those doors and the second door on the right from there." Leanne said

He just nodded and let her go as he turned and paused before the double doors. The ones Lara passed through before not coming back.

"I should've said I love you." He whispered to himself

Then he walked through the door closing his eyes so that hopefully he wouldn't cry again. He hated crying. It was nothing but a weakness.

Stopping in the doorway of the second door on the right his twisted nerves got even more wrenched as he saw a nurse holding what looked to be his daughter. At that moment he wanted to hold her tight and not let go. She was his. He made this lovely specimen. He'd be able to watch her grow up. Only Lara wouldn't be there to see it. What would I tell Lani if she asked about her? Why her mother was gone? Would I even be able to do this? those were the thoughts rolling through his mind now not that it wasn't already on an emotional overload.

"You want to hold her?" the nurse asked

Reid opened then closed his mouth unsure of what answer to give.

"Come here." she said gently

Doing as she said she then handed Reid the small child and told him how to hold her. looking down at her he could see that Lani had his blue eyes yet her mother's dark bruette hair. He couldn't help but smile though as he saw the small beauty mark that was right underneath her left eye. Her mother had the same exact one.

"When you get older you're gonna knock'em dead. Let's hope not literally." He said in a whisper

"Reid."

Reid looked up to see Tyler. He must've been the first one here. Reid didn't care not anymore. He had someone new to look over. Reid looked back down at Lani.

"She looks beautiful." Tyler said "Where's Lara?"

Reid felt the tears coming back and he wished to hell that they wouldn't.

"Here let me take her she needs to be fed anyways." The nurse said

Nodding he handed Lani back reluctantly. Walking out past Tyler Reid could hear him not far behind.

"Reid?"

"She's gone." Reid managed

"What?"

"Yeah. There was too much blood." Reid said flatly

"This is Lara we're talking about. the young girl we've known since we were like six." Tyler said

"I know that Tyler she was my wife!" Reid choked

He never saw this coming and he never wanted to say she was. He wanted it always to be that she is his wife. But like that she was taken from him. It wouldn't be anyone but her and he knew that. She had been the only one to tame and it was only her whether she was gone or not. Her and Lani. The ladies of his life.

_Johnny's daddy__  
__Was taking him fishin'__  
__When he was eight years old_

Reid sat there on the back porch beside Leanne. It had been nearly seven years and Lani was playing or rather wrestling around with Gage Tyler's son.

"Lani get off of him." Reid said trying to laugh as the memory of him getting his face rubbed in the dirt by Lara came back

"But daddy he's being a pain in the-"

"Lani!" he hissed

Leanne just raised her eyebrows at him.

"Seems she's learned a bit from her father." She said

Reid just chuckled slightly looking away from her. She just shook her head and looked back over at the kids.

"She looks so much like her mother." Leanne said "She acts like her too though she has your mouth Garwin."

"Yeah but has more than just my mouth here and it's not like I taught her to say those things." he said

"and your excuse would be?"

"She got it from the TV."

Leanne laughed. Then looking up he saw her jumping on Gage's back making him fall forward. They were both laughing.

"Alright you two come on a let's get you cleaned up." Leanne said as she stood

There was a big dinner tonight being Caleb and his family were back home from their long vacation over in Europe.

"You'll be riding with us Gage. Your dad and mom will meet us there." Reid said

Gage just nodded.

"Oh why can't his daddy just pick him up? I don't see why he has to come." Lani whined

"Get over it Lani." Reid said

"But- he can't come with us."

"Just stop while you're ahead."

"I hate being the only girl." She huffed

"Oh trust me that'll change." Reid mumbled as he opened the screen door and the two walked past

He watched as he elbowed her and then she punched him in the arm. Reid just chuckled.

"That's how it starts isn't it?" he mumbled to himself


End file.
